Hero Of Time
by Col - Remy's Girl
Summary: The land mourns the passing of a legend but there may yet be hope for the people. One Shot.


_Bards sing the tale of an adventurer whose name is known throughout all the land, a man whose bravery knows no limit, a hero whose stolid determination has earned him recognition by the Royal Family, a savior of the people and protector of the innocent._

_A man whose years are now drawing to a close. No longer do are his steps sure and swift, no longer is his hand strong. The years had not been kind to our hero. Time took its toll._

_Beyond the borders of the kingdom, in the farthest reaches of the remote forests, a legend died._

Rain poured from the sky in torrents, pounding into the earth, running in rivulets down the hillsides, flooding the ditches and fields. Clouds filled the sky, gray and thick and angry, and the people of the kingdom looked up and knew that the rumors were true. In the villages, farmers fell to their knees and prayed. In the towns, merchants clasped their hands together and wailed. In the castle, the Queen of Hyrule raised her eyes to the sky and let the tears flow freely.

"Is it true, my Lady?" her handmaiden asked shakily, entering her Queen's private chambers. "What they're saying in the town, is it really true?"

"It is true, Liza," the Queen replied heavily. "It must be true. Look, even the Goddesses mourn his passing." She held back, refusing to lose face in front of a servant. "He will be sorely missed."

"If you forgive for making so bold, my Lady, I think perhaps you will miss him most of all?" Liza ventured cautiously.

"None of that, now," the Queen snapped half-heartedly. It was true. Of all the people of Hyrule, it was she who loved him most, it was she who had begged him to stay with her until his final days…and he had refused. "We must…we must be strong for our people," she added firmly.

"Of course, my Lady."

The Queen dismissed her handmaiden and with a sigh reluctantly began the journey to the courtyard below. It was her duty to tell the people, although she had no doubt that they already knew the terrible news. The guardsmen opened the doors, and she passed through them, hardly seeing them. When one is royalty, doors have a tendency to open on their own.

A large crowd had gathered, but contrary to custom the courtyard was silent as the grave. The Queen bit her lip. Why, oh why did she have to think of that analogy? A deathly silence…no, that was even worse. She cleared her throat, and began the speech she'd prepared for this day years ago.

"People of Hyrule, you know why you have been called here today. You know why the heavens weep. It is true. He has passed from our world, and into the world beyond." There were no shouts, no sobs, no sound at all. Just silent, numb acceptance. When they returned to their homes, a few would try to deny that it was true, but logic would inevitably win and the harsh reality would come crashing in.

Their Hero was dead.

It was…peaceful. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly at peace. The room he occupied was meagerly furnished, but nice, if a bit washed-out in appearance. He drummed his fingers restlessly on the arm of his chair, humming a wordless tune as he waited patiently for…something. He didn't remember exactly what it was he was waiting for, but it was something important. Maybe.

It was so difficult to remember now. If he concentrated, he could remember what he'd been doing before he arrived, and maybe even a bit beyond that, but it took too much effort and in the end he simply decided to sit back and wait.

Hushed voices echoed through the Halls, footsteps normally muted by plush carpeting seemed a thousand times louder than normal. Three women argued over the fate of one individual.

The first was a tall woman with white-blonde hair pulled back from her face in a tightly wound bun. Her eyes, emerald, did not attempt to hide her anger. She was dressed in warrior's clothes, a green tunic and polished armor, and she caressed the hilt of the blade she carried on her left hip. Farore.

The second was a quiet woman with hair the color of chestnuts, which flowed in loose ringlets over her shoulders. Her eyes were deep sapphire, and she was dressed in a gown of blue and violet, which swayed from side to side when she walked. In her arms she carried a thick book, covered in dust. Nayru.

The third woman had skin paler than ivory, hair darker than night, and she kept it cropped short and out of her face. Her eyes burned with a red light, and she was dressed from head to toe in red, a red tunic, red leggings, and red boots. Din.

Farore spoke: "They are like lambs without their shepherd."

Nayru spoke: "Without him, the land will crumble. Without him, chaos will reign."

Din spoke: "It cannot be allowed. Never have we allowed this to happen before, and never will we allow it happen. It is against the Laws we set at the beginning of time. I would not dream of returning to life the one who held my power."

Farore spoke thus: "You are correct, sister. It is against the Laws. But you shall not tarnish the fate of one individual because your power fell into the wrong hands."

Din spoke thus: "It is not fair of you to favor him because he held your power!"

Nayru spoke thus: "Let us go to him, sisters, and ask of him what he wishes be done."

And though they did not want to, Farore and Din agreed, for Nayru was Goddess of Wisdom, and she was wise about all things.

The rain did not stop. For weeks the rain continued, sometimes lighter than before and sometimes heavier, but the people feared that if it did not stop the world would flood and all would be lost. They prayed to the Goddesses, fearing for their lives. And the Goddesses did not answer.

The Hero of Time stood before three women and gave them his decision.

One hundred years passed. The world had changed drastically and most of what was once known to be truth faded into legend, and legend faded into myth, and myth was nearly forgotten. The land was covered in oceans, with only islands rising where the tallest mountain peaks had been.

On one island, a young boy named Link opened his eyes and tried to remember the last fleeting images of the dream he just woke from. There had been a princess, and three women, and then…nothing. He pondered it for a moment, only to be interrupted by the excited shouts of his sister.

"Happy Birthday, big brother!" she beamed, giving him a hug. He smiled and settled back against the railing of his lookout, letting the sun's warmth soak into him. He was at peace, and it was good.

"It will not last, this idyllic peace of his," Nayru said sadly.

"No, but it was a wise decision," Farore nodded.

Din, for once, agreed. "It is meant to be. He is the Hero of Time."

Deep beneath the waves, a memory stirred. The land recognized its Hero. He had returned just in time, as he always did, for it was his responsibility. He was, and forever more shall be, the Hero of Time.


End file.
